Moments In Life
by BettinaRain7
Summary: Drabbles of One Shots, sequel to We Gotta Fight To Make It Right. Series of one Shot of Dom and Letty and the team. Rating for the first chapter is definitely rated M, but rating might go down as I continue.
1. Chapter 1

_As promised this is a continuation of We Gotta Fight To Make It Right. BE warned this chapter is rated M. Anywho please read and enjoy!_

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Dom was sleeping peacefully sound in his bed. The bedroom was Dark and the sweet smell of cold winter air was in the room. A pair of slender tanned hands took hold of the curtain string and pulled the curtains open. The L.A sun beam hit Dom in the face and he let out a low groan. He slowly began to open his eyes squinting them around the room. When his eyes finally adjusted to the morning light he saw Letty standing in front of the bed, wearing a red lacey bra with matching panties and had on a pair of long black stockings with a red ribbon bow above the lace. She wore a Santa cap on her head with her long curls cascading down over her shoulders.

Dom grinned at the wonderful site. "Am I getting my Christmas gift early this year?"

Letty smirked. "Well you have been a good boy this year." She said in a low husky voice.

Letty turned around once for Dom, she popped out her behind showing him her barely covered ass before quickly pouncing on top of the bed. She teasingly began to crawl up towards Dom and slowed her pace the closer she inched up to his lips. "Merry Christmas big boy." She whispered into his ear.

And speaking of big, Dom began to grow large beneath Letty's warm and incredible body.

Dom smirked. "You know how to make a man feel lucky to be alive."

They crashed their lips together, kissing each other passionately. Letty pulled her lips away from his and began kissing his neck, making her way down to his chest. She gave him a trail of sweet gentle wet kisses, making their way all the way down to his stomach. She placed two small kisses just below his belly button and reached for the rim of his boxers with both hands. She looked up into Doms face and gave him a devilish smile before pulling his boxers down and off. She tossed them across the room and leaned in closer to his groin. Dom closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the pillow. Letty grabbed hold of Doms shaft and slowly began to stroke the upper half of his member with her two fingers. Dom began to get harder with the light sensual touch of Letty's fingertips.

When Letty saw his tip begin to juice up and his member was hard and sturdy enough, she opened her mouth wide and slowly lowered her head over Dom's member. He felt her warm breath hovering over his head before closing her lips around his shaft. She filled her mouth with his penis and sucked in all the air in her mouth swallowing in the hard member deep into the back of her throat. She eased her throat and slid it partially out of her mouth. She gently closed her eyes before sucking it in again wrapping her tongue around the shaft and pushing it up to the roof of her mouth.

"Unh." Dom groaned as he felt himself entering a blissful state of mind. His eyes shuttered shut as he took in all the pleasure the Latina was providing him with.

When she partially pulled out his shaft from her mouth, she licked the tip with her tongue. Dom placed his hands on her thighs and slowly began messaging her legs up and down. His eyes snapped open and he inspected her body. He enjoyed the view of her ass bouncing as she pleasured him. He ran his eyes along her silky encased legs and loved how cute she looked in her jingling Santa hat.

God how much he loved his Letty. She was always such a sexual little being,_ his _sexual little being, and boy did she know exactly how to please him.

Her warm and wet tongue tickled against the tip of his member which brought Dom's knees and fingertips to numb. He dug his head deeper into the pillow and let out a groan before exhaling heavily at the feel of Letty's lips. She continued on blowing him for several minutes until she felt Dom's legs tremble and his muscles twitch. She could tell that Dom was ready to cum. She sucked even harder and slowly pulled her lips off his member taking her time before popping his dick out of her mouth. With two of her fingers Letty began to rub his shaft up and down bringing Dom to climax all over the bed sheet.

Letty sat up straight and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. When Dom caught his breath he immediately lifted himself up and grabbed Letty by the biceps and flipped her onto her back, switching positions. With his knees he spread Lettys legs apart and positioned his pelvis over hers and grinded into her, earning a moan from her. Dom looked down onto Letty's beautiful face, getting himself lost in her dark eyes. He wanted to pinch himself from this dream; he couldn't believe that it had already been over five years since he got her back from London. He had her safely back in his life and he wasn't ever planning on letting her go. He had everything he had ever wanted, hell they even shared a beautiful three year old little girl.

Dom placed his lips against her soft neck and began to lick and suck on it, but immediately pulled his lips away with the sound of tiny footsteps rapidly headed to their bedroom door. The door loudly swung open, slamming into the wall and a little girls' voice interrupted the hot and heavy couple. "DADDY! DADDY!" Isabelli's little joyful voice brought Dom and Letty to abruptly untwine their bodies from each other.

Dom's eyes widened at the sight of two tiny pig tails over the horizon of the bed. He immediately reached for the comforter that was beside them and pulled them up and over their bodies. Dom dove under the cover and grabbed a pillow to cover his groin. Letty popped her head out from the comforter and repositions herself up right, holding the comforter up to her neck, all while the small little toddler struggled jumping on the high bed all by herself.

With all her mighty effort their small daughter pulled herself up and after winning the battle of climbing on top of the monstrous mountain, she joyfully jumped up and down on the bed screaming. "It's Cwismas, it's Cwismas!"

Letty reached out and tried to steady her daughter, settling her down to stop jumping. "Baby, how did you get out of your crib?"

Isabelli sat onto her tush. She pointed a little finger to herself. "Me." She responded with a gleeful smile.

Letty raised her eyebrows from utter shock. "You climbed out of the crib!?" she asked in disbelief.

Isabelli nodded playfully and crawled over to her parents, snuggling her little body in between them.

Letty amusingly looked over at Dom. "Great she already taught herself how to break out of the crib." She chuckled.

"Just like a Toretto; just can't keep us behind bars." Dom said all too cocky.

Letty rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I guess this means we need to get her a real bed now." She rolled onto her side and draped an arm around her daughters' small frame. "You like that Isabelli? You want to have your own big girl bed?"

With her big pair of eyes, Isabelli looked up at her mama and nervously sucked in her lower lip. She then glanced over to her dad. Dom grinned. "Ready for a big girl bed?"

Isabelli stood up on their bed and jumped up and down in her lavender fleece footsie pajamas. "Yep yep! Big girl now!" She cheerfully cried out.

Letty chuckled as she reached over to her bedside table. She pulled out an above the knee silky black nightie and slipped into it while Isabelli continue jumping on their bed until she innocently decided to jump onto her father's chest, Surprising Dom to take in a sharp breath of air. The 26 pound little girl sat on her father's muscular broad chest. "Up daddy it's Cwismas."

Dom grinned. "Let mommy take you downstairs first." He nervously glanced over at Letty and pleaded with his eyes to get their daughter off him, for Dom still felt his huge bulge under the covers.

It didn't take Letty twice to know exactly what message Dom was pleading with his eyes. She stood up and quickly rushed her feet over towards Dom's side of the bed. "Come on baby let's go downstairs." She lifted Isabelli and carried her on the side of her hips. She bounced her daughter on her hips. "Come on let's go downstairs and we'll wait for all your uncles and Aunt Mia to show."

Isabelli smiled and nodded. She looked over at her dad. "What about daddy?"

"Daddy will be down in a sec." Letty assured to her daughter. She walked over to her bedrooms door and stopped her steps at the entrance. Letty turned her head to the side and faced Dom. "But don't take too long daddy." She teasingly smirked at him. She then escorted Isabelli and herself out the room.

* * *

Brian and Mia had just pulled up into the Toretto's driveway in a blue minivan. Brian turned off the ignition and announced to his two boys "Okay we're back at uncle Dom's."

Jack raised his hands up in the air and cheerfully yelled out "uncle Dom!" A blissful smile grew onto Mia's face as she looked back at her boys. She then decided to share her smile over to Brian who was looking very fatherly in his Christmas sweater.

Brian grabbed Mia's hand. "Hey babe mind if you take the boys in? I gotta park this thing down the street. _Far_ down the street."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Brian you are making a bigger deal out of it than what it really is." She exasperated.

Brian's eyes widen in disbelief. "Mia if they see me driving in this, they will NEVER let it down. That's it! I would be done for. Took me a long time to get the guys respect."

"Not true, Dom told me when he first met you he liked you right away."

"Really? Because if i remember correctly when I first met him, it was at the restaurant you all use to own and it looked like he wanted to beat my face in."

Mia chuckled. "Well I meant the first time he 'Really' met you."

"Oh our first race?"

"Yup," Mia kissed the back of his hand. "and as how we always use to say; show me how you drive and I'll show you who you are."

"I never knew that. And all this time I thought I barely earned his respect back when I helped him bring down Braga." A reluctant smile grew onto Brian's face.

Mia let out a teasing smile "and it didn't hurt that you knocked me up."

Brian chuckled and cupped Mia's face with his hands; he sensually pressed his lips against hers.

"Uncle Dom wanted to beat you face in?" Jack asked, all a little too curious.

Brian and Mia pulled their lips apart. Mia let out a laugh as she looked back at her son. She slipped out of the car and opened the door for her kids. She picked up her three year old Jessie and grabbed his slightly older brother Jack by the hand. She headed over to the driver side window.

Mia smiled at Brian. "And you know I fell for you the first time I saw you too." She leaned forward and slowly pecked his lips.

"Love you too babe! By the way please don't ring the doorbell until I pull out" Brian pleaded.

Mia laughed and smiled "okay I won't."

Mia and the boys headed over towards the front door as Brian backed his car out into the streets. Just when he shifted the gear into Drive, a zipping fast red Ferrari pulled into Dom and Letty's driveway. Tej stepped out of the driver's seat and heavily inspected the dark minivan Brian was in while Roman stood up from the passenger side and removed his sun glasses in disbelief. Brian's eyes widened and he pushed down on the gas pedal.

Roman chuckled and screamed out. "LATE FOR A SOCCER GAME MAMA?" Both he and Tej let out a laugh as they saw Brian sticking his hand out the window and giving them both the middle finger.

"Oh guys hush." Mia's voice was heard; causing both full grown men to turn their bodies around and to see a slightly irritated half Italian woman with two small children in her hands.

Tej chuckled as he walked up to Mia and gave her an embrace. "Aw come on Mia, you know we're only teasing." He looked down at Jack. "Hey there little man." He teasingly rubbed his hand on Jack's dirty blonde hair, messing it up.

Jack grinned. "Hi uncle Tej."

Tej smiled and looked back up onto Mia's unamused face. "Oh come on Mia." He softly patted her arm. "Here let me help you." He grabbed Jessie from Mia's arms and mounted little Jessie on his shoulders.

Roman walked up to them with a huge red bag tossed over his shoulder. "Why are we all waiting out here?" He balled his hand into a fist and banged on his friends front door.

Letty was in the kitchen with a mug of hot coffee in her hands when she heard a knock at her front door. "Shit." She muttered lowly, conscious of cursing almost inaudibly for her toddler was in the room playing with her dog Frankie on the kitchen tile. Letty put down her coffee mug and quickly slipped off her sexy stockings. There was another knock on the door. "Coming!" Letty called out. After another hit or so on the front door, Letty opened and greeted everyone with a radiant smile. "You guys made it!" she exasperated. Mia was greeted in by her sister in law with a warm embrace while Jack ran straight into the house with his arms in the air.

Mia broke free from her embrace. "Jack no running in the house!" She shouted out at her son. Tej walked inside and kissed Letty on the cheek. He settled Jessie onto his little feet. Roman walked in behind Tej and also greeted Letty with a friendly kiss. "How you doing hot mama?" He asked as he settled the large bag down on the floor, in front of the Christmas tree. He turned his head to the side and faced Letty "Where's Izzy?"

Letty chuckled. "I'll go get her."

Letty walked into the kitchen to look for her daughter but at her surprise she only saw Frankie lying lazily on the floor. Frankie lifted up his head at the site of his owner. Letty twisted her lips and walked back into the living room. "She must be upstairs."

"Lost her again?" Roman teased.

"And she found me." Dom's deep voice echoed across the room. Everyone glanced up at stairway and saw Dom holding Isabelli in his strong arms. Dom made his way down the steps and greeted his family into his home. Tej and Roman both headed over to Isabelli to give their affection; playfully pinching her cheeks and tickling her tummy. The loving uncles gave their affection to their one and only niece.

"There's that sweet little pea" Tej said as he poked her little belly, Isabelli bashfully buried her face safely into her father's chest.

Mia walked up to her brother. "Aunt Mia right here, hand her over Dom." Mia demanded to her older brother. Dom chuckled and handed her his daughter. Mia bounced Isabelli on her hips and look into her hazel eyes. "Oh my god I never get tired of staring at her eyes."

Dom smiled. "Yeah I know she got our mothers eyes."

At that moment Brian came in through the front door holding several bags of toys in his hands. When he spotted the Christmas tree he headed straight for it, dropping the bags next to it. Dom happily headed up to him and embraced his brother in law.

Once they broke free from their embrace Dom heard from behind little jack shouting "vroom, vroom" and ran completely around Dom in a circle. The second time Jack tried to circle around his uncle, Dom grabbed him and lifted him high up "Jackie boy. How's it going?" Jack hugged his uncle and Dom lowered him down onto the floor.

Mia joyfully clapped her hands together. "Well alright let's bake some holiday goodies."

**Several hours later**

The rest of their guest had arrived to the Toretto's home. Leon brought his wife Suzuki and their two children and even Hobbs made an appearance. After a while into the Christmas celebration, the gang broke up into their little groups. Letty, Mia and Suzuki were by the kitchen entrance, casually leaning against a wall or kitchen counter. Leon and Brian were sitting at the staircase deep in their conversation. Tej was chatting it up with Hobbs over by the dining room, setting up the table while Isabelli and her cousins were sitting by the Christmas tree playing with their new toys and with cartoons playing on the background. Frankie warmly slept passed out on the chair recliner.

Dom and Roman were sitting in the living room couch talking about cars. Roman cleared his throat. "The new models that are coming out next year are going to put my ride to shame…" Brian walked up to Dom and Roman. Roman paused his conversation and looked up at Brian. "Sorry man you wouldn't be interested in this, the cars I'm talking about go faster than 20 miles per an hour." He said teasingly.

Brian chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder… a little too hard.

Dom joined in on their jubilation and took a sip from his drink. That's when he noticed Letty casually leaning against the kitchens wall across the room from him. She had a candy cane in her right hand and she looked completely bored and uninterested in the conversation she was stuck in. She was playing with the candy cane between her fingers, twirling it around completely lost in her own thoughts. She was mentally recollecting her interrupted morning. She remembered how she was able to pleasure Dom however they didn't quite have enough time for him to pleasure her.

To Letty, Mia words came out sounding like a muffled trumpet and she couldn't focus on what the hell she was saying. She turned her gaze away from Mia and noticed Dom's dark eyes focused on her. Letty smirked at him and unconsciously touched the tip of her candy cane with her lips and then slowly sucked into it. They both locked eyes and they were both ignoring the conversations they were in. Letty sensually kissed the piece of candy right before engulfing it and sucking in its minty sweetness hard. She smirked, reminding Dom from across the room just what unfinished business they had left. And Dom was definitely reading every nonverbal word she was saying. He chuckled lowly under his breath as he watched Letty seductively suck onto the candy cane, sucking it kinda like how she sucked onto his "hard candy" this morning. Dom smirked, knowing what his lady wanted from him. Once Letty knew she had Dom's 100% focus she motioned her eyes up the stairway. Dom gestured if they should go for it right now? And as she pulled the candy cane slowly out of her mouth she softly nodded her head.

"Letty are you even listening to me?" Mia's voice interrupted. She waved her hand in front of Letty's face.

Letty slightly shook her head, snapping back into reality. "Uh…yeah." she stuttered.

Mia crooked an eyebrow. "Really and what did I say?"

Letty rolled her eyes and motioned them over at Dom again. She subconsciously bit onto her lower lip as her gaze focused on his exposed strong biceps.

Mia squinted her eyes, trying to read through her friend. She followed her gaze at where Letty was staring at. "Oh my god! Really Let? Please don't tell me you're thinking about screwing Dom right now." Mia grunted after realizing who her friend was looking at.

Suzuki covered her mouth and giggled.

Letty shrugged. "Well that idea sounds more interesting than whatever it is you guys are talking about."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Well to refresh your memory we were talking about birth control which I'm _assuming_ this topic should definitely be for your convenience."

Suzuki chuckled and looked over at Letty. "Are you and Dom planning on having another baby?"

Letty shook her head. "Oh hells no, we have enough with Isabelli," she chuckled "and you guys know her, she's a handful. But Dom and I are safe, we use protection."

Mia took a sip from her red wine. "Well like I was saying, we can't leave it up to the man to wrap it up. We gotta take measure in our own hands."

Suzuki nodded. "Well by the looks of it, it seems as we learned our lesson already." She raised her glass "never trust the guy when he said he wrapped it up."

Mia raised her glass "Amen to that." She banged her glass against Suzuki's glass.

Letty rolled her eyes and at that moment she saw Dom excusing himself from the guys. He locked eyes with Letty and an ignorant smirk crept onto his face as he made his way up the stairway. Letty licked her lips as she watched his muscular figure make his way upstairs, no doubt to their bedroom.

With Letty, Mia also saw Dom subtly make his way upstairs. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright Letty go right ahead."

Letty grinned. "Thanks, it's because I had something very special planned out for us this morning but Isabelli kinda interrupted us."

Mia chuckled. "It's fine." She shrugged "It is Christmas after all. Go get yourself in the naughty list."

Letty laughed and stood up. She gave her best friend a quick lazy hug. "Thanks Mia and please watch over Isabelli. Dom and I hardly have any time alone; I swear five minutes can't go by without her hunting us down."

Mia chuckled. "I'll look after her." She assured. Letty smiled her gratitude and while be lightly on her feet, she quickly and enthusiastically made her way up to her bedroom.

Mia saw Isabelli approaching the stairs very soon after Letty disappeared. Isabelli held the upper half of Frankie in her arms while the poor dogs' legs were dragging on the floor. Isabelli motioned a step up the stairs. Mia quickly got up and jumped in front of her little niece. "Hey baby what are you looking for?"

Isabelli innocently looked up at her aunt and answered "Mommy went up the stairs."

"That's right she did, but she's going to take a bath right now." Mia said soothingly. A_ steamy_ one Mia thought to herself but obviously didn't speak her mind out in front of the toddler.

"Ewwww I don't like baths." Isabelli said softly. She gave a little smile before turning around and walking back towards her cousins, while still holding onto her cocker spaniel.

Mia chuckled lowly and muttered to herself. "Oh I guess Letty wasn't exaggerating. Isabelli is very observant." She looked up at the stairway and smiled. Thinking to herself how wonderful it was that Dom and Letty didn't let something like parenthood slow down their momentum and even though Letty had lost all of her early memories she was ultimately the same girl and despite everything they have been through, it was proven that Dom and Letty were always meant to be together.

_Thank You all and like always please let me know what you think:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay thank you all for liking my first chapter, truly appreciate it! I hope you like this One Shot as well :)_

* * *

While panting harshly, Letty rolled off Dom and flopped besides him onto the messy and sweaty bed sheets. Both with heaving chest and panting heavily turned their heads to the side and stared at each other.

"Wow…" Letty managed to breathe out.

"Uh-huh" Dom agreed, also out of breath.

Letty chuckled and scooted herself closer into him. She lifted his arm up and curled her small frame underneath it. Dom tightened his grip from around her naked body as she snuggled comfortably into his bare chest.

Letty motioned her eyes over at the digital alarm clock. **It read 6:56 am**

"Hells yeah! We finished before 7:00 am" She exclaimed.

Dom chuckled and also motioned his eyes over to the digital alarm clock. "Well this means Isabelli will be escaping out of her crib any minute now and come parading in here."

Letty chuckled and repositioned herself upright. "I swear we gotta buy her a bed already." She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, pulling her hair up into a messy ballerina bun. "Our baby is growing up Dom." She grabbed her silky black robe from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her naked body.

Dom swung his legs over from his side of the bed. He reached down to the floor and grabbed his discarded boxers. "If we buy her a bed then it's gonna take less time for her to escape out of her room and she'll find us quicker. But if she's stuck in her crib then it will take her longer to crawl out of it, stalling her and therefore giving us more alone time."

Letty chuckled and rolled her eyes. "We're gonna have to buy her a bed eventually." She pulled out a towel from the cupboard as Dom pulled up his boxers. "I'm gonna shower. Oh and remember that it's my turn to open the garage and it's your turn to take Isabelli to daycare."

Dom walked up to Letty and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her behind to press firmly against his front. He placed his face on the crook of her neck. "I'll shower with you." He muffled against her soft skin. Dom placed a hand on her exposed thigh and slowly started inching it upwards.

Letty's subconsciously spread her legs wider apart. "Dom… Isabelli will come in any minute now." She said in a warning tone.

"Well let's head for the shower right now then." Dom whispered into her ear.

Letty nervously turned her head to the side and read the digital alarm clock. **7:05 am**

_"Shit"_ She breathed as she felt Dom's large hands ran up her thigh and found its way to rest on her pelvis. His large fingers smoothly grazed across her entrance, ready for insertion.

Letty knew her daughter would be walking in at any minute. It was a ritual for Isabelli to waltz her way into her parents' room each morning after waking up. And call it mother intuition or not, but both Dom and Letty heard little footsteps rapidly heading towards their way. Letty nudged away from Dom's embrace at the precise moment an energetic little girl came dashing through the front door. "Mommy! Daddy!" a little cheerful voice was heard at their bedrooms front door entrance.

How such a little being could have so much energy in the morning? Dom and Letty were still trying to figure that out.

Not surprised at his daughters' appearance, Dom walked over towards her and with eased lifted her up in his strong arms. "There's my girl. You hungry?"

Isabelli nodded.

Dom grinned. "Let's go make some breakfast then." He said suggestively. Isabelli smiled and rested her head on her father's broad shoulder. Dom looked over at Letty and the poor thing looked in agony. "You okay there?" Dom asked all a little too arrogantly. Letty rolled her eyes at him. She sure did fell the urge to punch him for starting something and not finishing it but the sight of him holding their daughter was a good shield for him. "I'm fine." She grunted and made her way towards the shower. Dom chuckled and made his way out into the hallway.

After a good 20 minutes or so Dom was almost finish making breakfast. He was standing in front of the stove when Letty came in from behind. She got up on tippy toes and whispered into his ear. "You owe me."

Dom amusingly crooked an eyebrow up. "I owe you?" He teased.

"Mhm" Letty confirmed. She sliced a piece of toasted bread in half and jumped onto the counter while taking a bite out of the delicious toast. Dom chuckled lowly. He slightly stepped back from the stove and poked his head out the kitchen entrance and saw Isabelli on her tummy, with legs bent at knee watching television on the floor from across the room. Dom lowered the temperature of the stove and walked up to his Letty, positioning himself in between her legs. "Isabelli is being entertained watching cartoons. I guess we could have a quickie. Just name the room."

Letty gasped. "You're crazy, not right now. You gotta drop Isabelli off at the daycare first."

Dom furrowed his eyebrows. "So I shouldn't head over to the garage after dropping her off?"

"No. Look I'll make a quick appearance at the garage while you're dropping her off. I'll make up an excuse by telling the guys that I'm going out to run some errands, but instead I'll meet you here at home and together we'll head back to the garage" Letty shrugged "….You know after we're done doing our nasty stuff."

Dom chuckled. "Wow is this what parenthood has lead us to? Now we have to arrange when to have sex? Damn even Isabelli put us on schedule to have sex every morning before 7:00 am"

Letty slightly titled her head, in slight confusion. "And you're complaining because…?"

Dom shrugged. "Not complaining at all, it's just that I miss having spontaneous sex just like we always use to have."

Letty slightly pushed Dom away and jumped off the counter. "Well it was our spontaneous sex that created Isabelli in the first place, now stop complaining and hand me a plate." She reached out her hand, waiting for Dom to hand her over her demand.

Dom chuckled and handed her a plate.

Letty began serving a small portion of food on the plate. She turned her head to the side and faced Dom. "The garage is always dead in the mornings, so it's the perfect time to do it, but in case it's not I'll give you a call and we could always call it a rein check."

"Or have a quickie." Dom said suggestively.

Letty rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head in disbelief at his relentless. She walked over to the kitchen table and placed the plate of food down on it. She called out for her daughter, telling her that food was ready while Dom made his way upstairs to shower.

* * *

After dropping off Jack at school and Jessie at the daycare center, Mia was sitting in the passenger side of her minivan waiting patiently for Brian to exit a liquor store. She blew her bangs out of her face when she saw Brian walk out of the front entrance of the store. He carried with him a large brown paper bag filled with groceries and a red and white sign underneath the pit of his arm. When he got inside the drivers' side he threw the bag on the back seat and dropped the sign on the floor by Mia's feet. Mia squinted her eyes and reached down for the sign. She rolled her eyes "Really Brian!?" She pulled herself up right and held a 'For Sale' sign in front of her.

"What? Mia I don't want to keep this minivan! I can't keep it. It's just not me. It's got to go, we can get an SUV"

"But Brian this car is so much safer." Mia pleaded.

"Mia it feels like I'm driving a fucking rock on wheels!"

Mia reclined on her seat and put her feet up on the dashboard. She turned her head to the side and faced Brian. "Remember that we spent a good part of our lives dodging bullets, running from people who want to kill or arrest us and having things exploding every minute or so in our faces. So excuse me for wanting to make sure our family is absolutely safe."

Brian sighed. "Every time I'm behind the wheel I feel like I drive like an asshole."

"Who cares!" Mia asserted.

"Mia whenever I drive this thing I'm always on people's way, and then they always mad dog me once they zip fast past me! They always look me down when I ride this piece of shit." Brian pleaded defensively.

Mia sighed. "I just want our babies to be safe."

With frustration Brian reached over for his seatbelt strap. "I know babe, but we can still be safe and have dignity at the same time."

Mia pursed her lips and pondered on how to convince her husband to reconsider selling their van. She asked herself how Letty would handle this situation and what she would do to get Dom to reconsider things. And then the answer crossed Mia's mind; she knew exactly what Letty would do, so Mia unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Brian on the neck. "I'm sure we can find something you will like about the minivan" She whispered into his ear and gave him a softer and gentler kiss on his neck. "Like maybe how roomie it is?" She asked suggestively.

"Really Mia? Right here!?"

"Sure why not? The kids aren't around Brian." Mia muffled against his skin. She then made her way over to the backseat of the van and pushed the upper half of the seat down. She turned to face Brian and propped herself up on her elbows. She crossed one leg over the other and dangled a foot in front of Brian. Brian immediately unbuckled his seat belt and dove himself into Mia's arms, positioning himself in between her legs. He began to kiss her passionately on her sweet tender lips. Brian moved his hand up Mias dress and in a few short minutes they had already steamed up the interior of the minivan. Brian began to unzip his pants and Mia unbuttoned his top before their lips re-attacked each other but at that moment a security officer tapped on their window.

A warm sensation crawled up on both Mia and Brian's neck. They nervously adjusted themselves and Brian quickly made his way to the front seat. The officer seemed shocked when Brian rolled down the driver side window. He was expecting a pair of college students and not two grown adults.

Trying to compose his shock face the officer cleared his throat. "Wrap it up! You're in a public place"

Brian swallowed hard. "Sorry officer we… uh … are running late for work."

The cop took a look at the couple and then the interior of the van. "I have kids myself. Move along" The officer understood how the couple felt on trying to squeeze some time for themselves and to be intimate with each other, so he only gave them a warning and asked them to move along.

After the officer left, Mia raised an eyebrow up, suggestively. "You wanna go find another place to park this thing?"

Brian chuckled and without any means of hesitation placed his key inside the car's ignition and sped elsewhere.

* * *

Dom pulled over at the curb and parked his car in front of the Daycare Center. He turned off the ignition of his car and felt his phone vibrate, alarming him that he just got a text message. In an instant, he reached down inside his jeans pockets and pulled out his smart phone. He tapped on the screen and unlocked his phone. He frowned as he read Letty's message

_Letty [We need your help at the garage ASAP! Its super busy and freaking Brian is not even here yet!]_

_Dom [Does this mean rein check?]_

_Letty [Yeah :/]_

_Dom [Or a quickie?]_

_Letty [Rein check or nothing. Your choice]_

_Dom […Quickie]_

_Letty [No, consider your right hand your new official best friend.]_

Dom chuckled and rolled his eyes, god his Letty always had a nasty mouth and was occasionally very dirty minded at times. Dom began texting…

_Dom [Haha watch your little filthy mouth girl]_

_Letty [Hadn't you always like my dirty mouth? Never seem to complain before ;)]_

_Dom [I'm not complaining. I love the feel of those soft lips of yours and the way you smile.]_

_Letty [Aw babes! I'll love to keep going with this but can't, some fucking clients just walked in. Gotta let u go]_

_Dom [Okay babes, I'll head over soon. Love you]_

_Letty [Love you too!] _

Dom sighed and pushed his phone back inside his jeans pocket. He slipped out of the car and made his way over to open Isabelli's door. "Alright baby ready for another day at day care?" Dom unstrapped his daughter from her black and pink flowers car seat. He lifted her and carried her in his arms. Isabelli wrapped her thin little arms around her father neck as he walked them inside the daycare center. "Daddy I want you to meet my friend." Isabelli said all a little to enthusiastically.

Dom chuckled. "Sure thing shortcake."

Dom entered the Daycare Center and was greeted by the friendly receptionist with a huge and warming smile. "Hello there Isabelli" She said as she stood up from her seat and handed the clipboard over to Dom. "and Mr. Toretto how is your morning?"

Dom grabbed the clipboard from her hands. "Just great, thank you." He signed the clipboard. He dropped Isabelli on her little feet and knelt down in front of her. "Now you be a good girl okay? Mommy will pick you up later." He kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Isabelli tugged on his arm. "No wait daddy I want you to meet my friend."

Dom pulled out his phone to check the time, he was a little reluctant to follow his daughter because he was already late to work but he decided to humor her nonetheless, for he was curious to see who his daughters' first friend was. "Sure Izzy, show me your friend."

Isabelli tugged at her father's hand and pulled him over towards a little blonde girl who had her back facing them. Isabelli tapped on the little girls shoulder. A little girl with big brown eyes turned around and stared up at Dom. Isabelli looked up at her father. "Daddy this is Selena" she grinned.

Dom couldn't place where he recognized this little girl from. Her facial features seemed very familiar to him. He knelt down in front of both little girls. "Nice to meet you Selena." He humored her.

Isabelli tugged at Selena's little arm. "This is my daddy."

Selena grinned and looked up at Dom. "Your bald, my mama likes bald men."

Dom chuckled. "Where's your mommy?"

Selena turned her little body around and shouted out for her mother. From across the room Dom saw a blonde small figured woman with a ponytail talking to staff member. She turned around at the shout of her daughters' voice. Dom's eyes widen in disbelief when he saw that Selena's mom was in fact Elena. A shock look also came across Elena's face when she saw Dom's face.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dom muttered lowly to himself as he stood up. 'Crap' he thought to himself when he saw Elena approaching.

"Oh my god Dom!" Elena happily exasperated. Elena opened her arms up for an embrace. Dom hesitated a bit before giving into a quick and sloppy embrace. Elena cleared her throat. "I see you met my daughter."

Dom lifted up his daughter. "yeah, my daughter just introduced us."

Elena's eyes widened "Your daughter is Isabelli? She is so precious Dom. I'm so happy for you and Letty"

"Thanks, yeah you got a cute kid too. I she see she got her father's eyes." Dom remembered that about four years ago after their return from Spain, Hobbs had informed the whole gang that Elena was expecting a baby from Hector around the same time Dom and Letty were expecting theirs.

"Yeah thank God that's all she got from him" Elena grunted.

"Anyways I have to get going; they need me over at the garage I work at."

"Well it was wonderful seeing you again Dom. Hopefully I will see you around more often?"

Dom placed his daughter down onto her little feet and kissed her cheek. "uh….sure but Letty is usually the one who drops Izzy off, but I'm sure we will catch up sometime."

Elena grinned. "I look forward to it Dom." She soothingly rubbed her hand softly against his bicep.

Trying to dodge her touch, Dom knelt down on the floor and kissed his daughter for one last time, He forced a half smiled over at Elena and then quickly got his ass out of there and headed straight for the garage.

When Dom arrived to the shop He jumped out of his car and headed right for where Letty was standing at. He saw that Letty was stuck in the middle of an irate customer's tirade. It looked like a vein in her head was about to pop as the client she was attending to was speaking louder and slower to her, as if she were incompetent. Letty thought about bashing the guy's head with a crowbar until Dom stormed in from behind her and abruptly picked her up and carried her away in his arms. The client paused and looked confused as Letty struggled in Dom's grip. Dom carried her to the office and lowered her down to her feet as soon as he kicked the door shut.

"What are you doing Dom?" Letty asked in a demanding tone.

Dom placed both strong hands on either side of her hips and lifted her up onto the desk, positioning himself in between her legs. He began to grind into her front with his pelvis. And without answering her question Dom pressed his lips against her lips, kissing her passionately.

When Dom's lips pulled away, Letty was out of breath. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Okay fine. We'll have a quickie then." She said. Anything is better than customer service she thought to herself, right before crashing her lips onto his. The customer she was previously helping was a complete jackass and besides she knew one of the guys was going to help him eventually. After all, Dom was the owner of the garage, so they were allowed to pull this shit as long as the business was going well.

**Several minutes later…**

In one last rhythmical beat, Dom thrust hard into Letty, finishing inside of her before both reaching their climax. Letty flopped onto her back on the top of the desk, wearing only in a nude color bra. For a quickie, Dom had left her completely breathless. They both panted and breathed heavily, both covered in each other's sweat.

Letty propped herself up and attempted to catch her breath. "So what was that all about? You've been frustrated before but not like that."

Dom pulled up his pants from around his ankles. "I have something to tell you, news you aren't going to like, so I thought I might as well ease you into it."

Letty nodded, quietly waiting for him to continue.

Dom sighed. "I met Isabelli's friend today when I dropped her off, and you will never believe who her friends' mom is."

Letty thought the worst and quickly ran through her head all the possible women in their lives that would pose as a potential threat. Dom saw her facial expression so he began to rub her shoulders and tried to comfort her before breaking the news. "It was Elena. She was at Izzy's daycare with her daughter."

"WOW from all the daycares in the world she takes her kid to the one we take to ours to." Letty said sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face to the side, looking away. "Esa vieja loca." (that crazy lady)She muttered.

Dom chuckled and stood in between her legs. "Shut up and kiss me." He cupped her face and crashed his lips onto her lips.

After their lungs demanded for some air, Dom pulled his lips away and smiled over at Letty. "What are you thinking?"

Letty shrugged. "That crazy stalker wasn't a threat before so she shouldn't be one now. But let me warn you; if that bitch even thinks about butting into our lives again then I'm taking Isabelli out from that daycare."

Dom grinned. "You won't have to worry about a thing. I only got my eyes on you and only you."

Letty chuckled. "Better be that way." She jumped off from the desk and pulled up her panties and cargo pants in one quick stroke but at that moment she heard her phone vibrate from inside her bag. "Babes could you hand me my phone?" She asked Dom while grabbing her discarded shirt up from the floor.

Dom shrugged. "Sure." He walked over to her bag and pulled out her iPhone. He read the screen. "Got a text from Mia"

Letty slipped on her shirt. "What does it say?"

Dom unlocked the screen. He read the text.

_Mia [ I totally pulled one of your moves Letty, I totally got Brian to fuck me in our minivan lol Long story short we're keeping the minivan! :)] _

Dom rolled his eyes. "That explains why Brian is late." Disgusted at Mia's message which he was _obviously_ not supposed to see, Dom handed Letty her phone. "I wish I didn't see that."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Dom, you know she's not a virgin."

"I just think that it's very unprofessional and not an excusable reason to be late for work."

Letty chuckled. "Well that's awfully hypocritical of you to say since you just mounted me on your desk during work hours."

Dom felt his phone vibrate. He pulled out his phone from his front pocket. He saw that he had received a text from Brian.

_Brian [Hey sorry I'm late man. I have been stuck in traffic. Be there shortly]_

Dom rolled his eyes after reading the bullshit of a lie. "Or you were stuck inside my sister." He muttered lowly to himself.

Letty chuckled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh relax Dom. If it's hard for us to find some alone time then just imagine how hard it's for them and they have two kids." She tried reasoning with him.

Dom chuckled. "Yeah you're right." He wrapped his arms around her lower waist and pecked her lips. Letty felt her phone vibrate. She pulled her lips away from Dom's and reached over for her phone. She tapped and unlocked her phones screen. Both Dom and Letty looked down at the small screen and read Mia's message quietly to themselves.

_Mia [Your right, car sex is the best! I totally made Brian shout out my name lol. Oh btw don't mention any of this to Dom :p]_

Dom grunted and pulled away from Letty's embrace. Letty laughed

Well it seemed like the thought of Brian and Mia playing twister inside the minivan was enough for both Dom and Letty to completely forget about Elena all over again.

* * *

_I got the idea of adding the Brian and Mia Minivan scene thanks to a reviewer, so special thanks to Lisa for the idea :) _

_I am open to any suggestions so if you guys have any other ideas for One Shots, or where you would want me to take this story to, please let me know by leaving your comments or by PM me. It doesn't have to be relevant to my last story, but if you have any unanswered questions that you want me to answer then let me know, thanks! :)_


End file.
